Bang, we want it!
by Ms. Halfway
Summary: Loki quer saber o que é o reator arc. Tony não quer dizer o que é o reator arc. Loki quer muito saber o que é o reator arc. Tipo isso. dub!con


**Categoria:** Slash | Loki&Tony

**Advertências:** Sexo e palavras de baixo calão | dub!con

**Classificação:**NC-17

**Resumo:** Loki quer saber o que é o reator arc. Tony não quer dizer o que é o reator arc. Loki quer _muito _saber o que é o reator arc. Tipo isso.

**N/A: **Presente de aniversário quase um mês atrasado para a Nell linda.

Tenho muitas coisas para dizer aqui: Sejam gentis comigo porque eu sou virgem. É a primeira vez que eu escrevo slash, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo NC, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo at all (além de drabbles, ya know). E nossa, tem muita coisa errada nessa fic, me perdoem a falta de ritmo, me perdoem se o Tony estiver OOC, perdoem a minha total falta de jeito para escrever cenas de sexo. Enfim, me perdoem por isso eheheh

Fic não betada então todos os erros são meus. E por favor me corrijam onde eu estiver errada, tanto em gramática, ortografia, coesão ou coerência.

O título foi retirado da linda canção mOBSCENE do fofo do Marylin Manson e não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a fic. Eu só ouvi essa música repetidamente enquanto escrevia e a adoro.

Nell, não sei quando você vai ler isso sua sumida, mas espero que você não odeie ehehe X'DD

¹ animizade: Não se se alguém já usou essa palavra, eu meio que "inventei." De frenemy (friend + enemy), então animigo (amigo + inimigo). /facepalm

**Fic postada no fórum Need For Fic.**

**Bang, we want it!**

Duas doses de uísque deixam a pessoa em estado de relaxamento e bem-estar. Três doses já afetam perigosamente os reflexos, a visão e a percepção de perigo. É claro que os efeitos variam de acordo com o metabolismo da pessoa. Deve-se levar em conta o peso, os hábitos alimentares e outras coisas que alteram o resultado da conta. Conta que Tony Stark pode resolver facilmente antes de tomar 6 doses de uísque. A pergunta é: quantas doses seriam suficientes para causar alucinações visuais?

"Jarvis, tem um alien na minha sala?" A pergunta não pareceu surpreender o visitante que olhava pela janela, mas Tony viu pelo reflexo no vidro um pequeno sorriso dançando no canto da sua boca.

"Se por alien o senhor se refere a todo e qualquer tipo de vida extraterrena receio que sim, senhor. Sr. Loki Laufeyson está presente nessa sala. Devo contatar a SHIELD e os Vingadores?"

"Se não for muito incômodo." Lutar contra um deus nesse estado estava fora de questão, mais por preguiça do que por consciência. De qualquer forma, melhor deixar o trabalho duro para o resto da boy band. E Natasha.

"Incômodo nenhum, senhor." _Muito engraçado._

Loki não disse nada, só se afastou da janela e olhou para os lados estudando o lugar, até seus olhos pousarem no homem sentado que segurava um copo cheio dum líquido âmbar.

"Stark." Fez uma rápida reverência e sentou-se à frente dele.

"Não sei se você ouviu, mas meu amiguinho já contatou meus outros amiguinhos que em breve estarão aqui e te prenderão, de novo, então se você ama sua liberdade tanto quanto eu amo minha vida acho que essa é a hora de vazar daqui." Falou rápido, sem nem parar para respirar. Talvez assim o convencesse de que estava em perigo, mesmo que não fosse totalmente verdade.

"Hm. Primeiro: Eles 'tentarão' me prender. Segundo: Comparação interessante." Loki sorriu sarcástico. "Deseja que eu fuja então?"

"Não." Sim. Loki deveria estar preso. Em Asgard, onde quer que isso seja. Se ele fugiu e veio direto até Tony ou ele quer ser preso, novamente, e depois matará a todos de uma vez enquanto estão no Helicarrier, ou ele planeja matar a todos de uma vez ali mesmo na torre. Não existe a possibilidade de vê-lo cair, não hoje, não ainda.

"Então acho que vou ficar mais um pouco."

Ótimo. Loki era louco, cínico, às vezes aterrorizante, mas nada no mundo podia ser tão assustador como o sorriso alegre que ele deu depois daquela frase. Ele ia ficar. Ele ia esperar, ali, sentando à frente de Tony, sorrindo e sem tentar destruir nada.

"Não sei se eu quero saber, mas o que você quer aqui Loki?" Os olhos um pouco embaçados estreitaram-se em direção ao deus.

"Um cálice de vinho seria maravilhoso. Tinto, se possível." Ele continuava calmo, os lábios formavam uma linha suave que podia ser confundida com um sorriso doce, inocente.

Tony fechou os olhos, ato perigoso considerando na presença de quem ele estava, e tentou relaxar. Quando os abriu Loki o encarava, esperando uma resposta ao seu pedido aparentemente. A noite seria longa. "Sirva-se." Apontou o balcão atrás do qual havia uma mini-adega. "O que mais você quer? Um pouco de queijo talvez? Um founde?"

Loki se levantou e caminhou até o balcão. Ignorando as perguntas do Stark, disse: "Esse artefato no seu peito impediu meu feitiço."

"É, e você ficou bem chateado por isso né?"

"O que é isso?" Perguntou sem rodeios enquanto abria a primeira garrafa de vinho que encontrara.

Depois de uns segundos considerando a pergunta Tony respondeu, "Vinho?". Ele queria muito acreditar que era a isso que o deus se referia, do contrário...

"Se você não responder saiba que eu tenho meus meios de descobrir." Voltou a sentar-se, imediatamente levando o cálice aos lábios. Os olhos estudavam cuidadosamente o humano a sua frente, mesmo enquanto saboreava a bebida.

E por algum motivo Tony se pegou observando o movimento que a garganta do deus fazia quando ele engolia, e depois o modo como a respiração calma dele fazia seu peito subir e descer bem, bem devagar. Foi quando ele percebeu que Loki não usava suas roupas de costume. Deveria ter reparado antes, principalmente a falta do elmo ridículo. Deveria ter visto como a camiseta branca que ele vestia era fina, como o casaco preto contrastava com a palidez do rosto, assim como os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados para trás e... _O que infernos está acontecendo aqui?_

Loki levantou uma sobrancelha, claramente se divertindo com a cara de terror que Tony fazia agora. Se levantou para voltar a se sentar, agora na mesa de centro, consideravelmente mais perto do Stark.

"E então?" Aquele maldito sorriso nunca deixava seus lábios, tornando tudo mais confuso e assustador.

"Nem fodendo eu vou te dizer o que é isso." Disse batendo as pontas dos dedos no reator arc, tanto para mostrar sobre o que estava falando quanto por nervosismo. Desviou os olhos quando o outro levou o cálice novamente aos lábios.

"Ótimo. Será do meu jeito então." Loki inclinou-se para frente e capturou os lábios do humano num beijo duro, uma mão segurando o rosto do outro para impedi-lo de se afastar. Um ser humano comum teria tentado impedir. Não me entenda mal, Tony Stark não é tão único quando ele pensa que é, mas considerando que Loki é um deus ficou um pouco difícil se afastar. E não se esqueça do álcool. Ele não estava no controle, não poderia ser culpado. Por isso ele não se afastou, por isso ele correspondeu ao beijo, por isso ele sugou a língua quente do deus e mordeu seu lábio, por isso ele ignorou a vozinha irritante num canto remoto da sua mente dizendo: _"Pare já com essa merda seu retardado"_. Era uma voz bem assustadora, diga-se de passagem, uma mistura grotesca de Pepper e Fury, mas nem de longe tão persuasiva quanto os lábios do Deus das Mentiras.

E então Nick Fury e mais três agentes da SHIELD saíram do elevador, lá fora um helicóptero trazia mais agentes e os Vingadores já começavam a entrar na cobertura em que estava.

Tony levantou-se num pulo e se afastou do deus. Havia cerca de 30 agentes ali, mais Natasha, Clint e Steve. Armas apontavam para Loki, que não parecia nem um pouco abalado. E quando Tony encontrou os olhos de Fury ele soube: o bastardo tinha visto o beijo.

E assim terminou o dia, Nick Fury aparecendo do nada com os Vingadores no seu encalço e mais 30 homens armados e encontrando Loki no meio da sua sala. Loki tinha sumido depois de dizer que 'a noite na Torre Stark tinha sido bem mais confortável e quase tão divertida quanto ficar preso na cela projetada para conter a besta verde que eles chamavam de Hulk'. Agora Fury e Tony conversavam sozinhos, ou melhor, um falava e outro fingia prestar atenção.

"Ele tentou dominar o planeta, ele destruiu, matou." Fury dava o seu sermão andando de um lado para o outro, ocasionalmente apontando para onde Loki tinha estado há alguns minutos. "Ele até incluiu a sua maldita torre nos planos e agora, por algum motivo, vocês são... amigos-"

"Uh, não. Nós não somos amigos." Tony interrompeu de novo, primeiro porque a idéia de ser amigo de Loki era absurda demais, depois porque a cara que Fury faz quando é interrompido é impagável. "Se você me deixar explicar vai perceber que-"

"Eu não quero explicações." Vez do diretor cortar a fala do outro. "Eu não quero saber se de repente você resolveu que era uma boa idéia trazer um maldito vilão pra dentro da sua casa. Eu realmente me recuso a ouvir os detalhes dessa sua nova animizade¹, mas se eu o ver perto do Loki de novo sem estar tentando no mínimo matá-lo eu recolho a armadura de Homem de Ferro e a entrego a alguém que mereça usá-la."

"A-ha. Você não pode tirar o Homem de Ferro de mim, porque, adivinhe, eu sou o homem de ferro." Declarou calmamente tentando não transparecer a raiva que sentia sempre que alguém pensava que tinha algum direito sobre a armadura. "Você não sabe o que aconteceu então você não pode me julgar, menos ainda me ameaçar."

"Eu não quero saber o que aconteceu, eu quero que você fique longe do Loki se não estiver mais disposto a detê-lo."

"Merda, eu avisei vocês que ele estava aqui e você acha que..."

"Eu vi, Stark. Não tem espaço para suposições aqui."

"Bom, então ache o que você quiser sobre isso. No fim você sabe que está errado."

Fury não falou nada. Não precisava, o único olho dele gritava em coro com a veia saltando na sua testa: _"Você está tão ferrado Tony Stark."_Então ele se virou em direção à saída. "Fique-longe-dele." Disse finalmente sem nem olhar para trás.

_Animizade_, foi como Fury definiu a relação deles. Tony desconfiava que o conceito de animizade não fosse "inimigos que, depois de algumas ameaças vazias e alguns drinques, acabam se pegando no meio da sala", mas achou melhor não compartilhar suas idéias com Nick Fury. Não que ele se importasse com o que Fury poderia pensar em fazer, mas pela menos às vezes Tony via que era melhor não piorar uma situação já bem complicada.

Depois de uns segundos considerando a deliciosa conversa com Fury, Tony pensou nas opções que tinha para seguir a noite: dormir, beber, beber até dormir ou trabalhar. Duvidava que conseguiria dormir, a presença de Loki ainda forte e assustadora demais. Ele disse que descobriria do jeito dele. Primeiro Tony achou que era só uma estratégia para fazê-lo falar, mas claramente não funcionou já que ele se assegurou de manter a boca do humano bem ocupada até... até a chegada da SHIELD. Ele queria ser visto, era isso. De alguma forma ele usaria aquilo para descobrir o que era o reator arc. Como, Tony não tinha a mínima idéia. Enfim, a segunda opção: beber. Era uma ótima opção, mas lembrando-se do que o álcool o tinha levado a fazer mais cedo decidiu que era melhor não. A terceira opção já foi anulada então, restando apenas o trabalho.

Foi até a oficina tentar arranjar qualquer coisa para ocupar sua mente. Não era tão difícil, a armadura estava sendo constantemente aprimorada e novos projetos surgiam na sua mente a cada minuto. Mesmo assim o que ele fez assim que chegou à oficina foi sentar-se em frente ao computador e encarar os números e formas que apareciam na sua frente sem nenhuma emoção. 'Será do meu jeito então', essa frase não saia da sua cabeça. Loki podia achar mil modos de tentar descobrir o que era e o que fazia o reator arc, e 99% desses modos Tony tinha certeza que não eram nada confortáveis. E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo toda a merda que o deus fez e provavelmente ainda faria Tony não parou o beijo. E isso, essa pequena falha de consciência, era o que mais o perturbava. Ele é Tony Stark e esta bêbado, e no fundo isso só prova que ele é mais fraco do que pensava.

"Entrar na sua mente é mais fácil do eu imaginava." A voz suave encheu a oficina cortando qualquer linha de pensamento que o humano tentava seguir. Virou a cadeira até estar de frente a Loki, que o encarava com os absurdos olhos azuis brilhando com malícia. "Queria eu ter percebido isso antes e teria te poupado uma janela."

"Senhor, Sr. Loki Laufeyson voltou."

"Ótima observação, Jarvis."

"Devo chamar a SHIELD novamente?"

"Não, deixa que eu cuido disso. Sobre o que você falou," apontou para o deus. "Entrar na minha mente e manipular a minha mente são coisas diferentes, sabe?" Observou o deus caminhar em sua direção sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

"Apenas se eu quiser que seja assim. De qualquer forma, eu sei que nesse momento você está dividido entre temer a mim e a seus impulsos. Eu posso te ameaçar e te dar outra oportunidade de falar, eu posso dizer que é tarde demais e agora é minha vez de jogar ou eu posso conseguir o que eu quero e te deixar satisfeito ao mesmo tempo. Em qual dessas opções você acreditaria menos? Qual dessas você desejaria mais?"

Tony fingiu pensar e respondeu, "Acho que a última, pras duas perguntas. Mas a imagem de você me deixando feliz, eu tenho que dizer, é hilária. Não sabia que você tinha senso de humor."

"Satisfeito, não feliz." Agora Loki estava perto, muito perto. Tony assistiu o deus se abaixar deixando seus rostos no mesmo nível enquanto uma mão se apoiava na sua perna. "Essas sim são coisas bem diferentes."

Tendo claro o que estava acontecendo Tony empurrou a cadeira para trás e fez o possível para não olhá-lo nos olhos. "Oh, me convencer não é tão fácil assim."

"Será?" Antes que ele pudesse perceber Loki o tirou da cadeira e o jogou contra uma mesa. Empurrando-o pelos ombros forçou-o a se deitar ao mesmo tempo em que jogava ao chão tudo o que havia na mesa e logo estava sobre ele, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço enquanto as mãos impediam que Tony tentasse afastá-lo.

Tony riu. A situação ficava mais absurda a cada segundo. "Você está bêbado, cara? Eu não sei como as coisas funcionam lá onde você vive, mas aqui você não pode simplesmente tentar foder alguém porque esse alguém não quer te dizer seus segredos."

"Não?" Ele nem parecia ter ouvido, só continuou.

Tony já estava ficando cansado de receber perguntas ao invés de respostas. Pensou em acionar a armadura, mas o jogo estava ficando interessante. Loki provavelmente planejava matá-lo, mas não agora. "Não, não pode. Aliás, existem formas mais eficazes de conseguir uma informação, sabe?"

Dessa vez Loki levantou a cabeça e riu. "Sim, eu sei. Prefere que eu use uma dessas outras formas então? Eu estou só começando, mas se você quiser pular etapas eu não me importo."

Pesou as palavras do deus e decidiu que não, ele definitivamente não queria pular etapas. Os dedos frios deslizando sob sua camiseta ajudaram nessa decisão a propósito. E num movimento rápido Loki se livrou de todo tecido que impedia seus dedos de tocarem a pele do outro. Sim, todo tecido. Mágica é uma vadia, mas às vezes bastante útil.

"Então continuemos..." Deixou o pescoço do humano percorrendo todo se peito com a língua, circulando o reator e continuou descendo. Sentia o corpo tenso sob o seu e quase podia ouvir o conflito que acontecia na cabeça dele. Alguns predadores percebem o medo das suas presas e isso deve mostrá-los que estão no caminho certo, era exatamente assim que Loki se sentia. E imaginava qual era a sensação de ver sua presa se entregando, o que logo deixou de ser só imaginação. Stark desistiu de resistir quando sentiu a respiração quente do deus acertar a ereção que só então ele percebeu que tinha.

"O que você quer com isso Loki?" Fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a boca perigosamente perto do seu membro.

"Eu já respondi a essa pergunta. Você não pode simplesmente arcar com as consequências e aproveitar?"

"Ah isso parece meio contraditório. Quero dizer, aproveitar as consequências não faz muito senti- aah ok." Quando sentiu a língua do outro brincando na base do seu pênis percebeu que era um pouco tarde para tentar desviar-lhe a atenção.

"Aproveite agora." Percorreu todo o comprimento com a língua parando quando chegou à cabeça do membro do Stark. "Consequências vêm depois."

Tony ainda batalhava para entender o que estava acontecendo, tarefa que se tornou quase impossível quando finalmente sentiu os lábios de Loki ao seu redor, sugando devagar ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão o massageava. Loki olhou para cima para ver a sua reação sem interromper o que estava fazendo. Era a coisa mais assustadoramente obscena que já tinha visto, como colocar um braço dentro da boca de um crocodilo e ver duas garotas transando, mas tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ok, talvez nem tantos achem isso tão estimulante, mas foda-se, é o pênis dele que esta sendo tortuosamente sugado nesse momento por um sociopata megalomaníaco (que uma vez o jogou pela janela do último andar do seu incrivelmente alto prédio) e comparações nunca foram seu forte de qualquer forma.

Em pouco tempo tudo ficou mais rápido. Tony assistia o deus colocar quase todo o seu comprimento na boca, sugando mais forte a cada segundo, e quando achou que não poderia mais segurar, Loki parou.

Abrindo os olhos que só agora ele percebeu que tinha fechado Tony viu o deus parado de pé na sua frente. Ele olhava para os lados como se procurasse por algo.

"Então é isso?" Não, ele não estava desapontado. Definitivamente não. "É assim que funciona? Eu te conto o que é isso e você termina o que estava fazendo?" Apontou para o círculo brilhando no seu peito enquanto descia da mesa. Não era um método tão horrível quanto ele tinha imaginado.

"Mas eu nem mesmo comecei." Loki sussurrou em seu ouvido, com uma mão ele puxou os cabelos do outro expondo seu pescoço enquanto com a outra livrava-se da própria calça. E agora Stark não pensava em nada, nem no perigo, nem mesmo no desejo. Ele só aguardava o próximo movimento do deus, que veio rapidamente. Loki o virou e abaixou seu tronco até que seu peito tocasse a mesa a sua frente. Ok, isso era novo para ele. E sim, talvez aquele frio no estômago tenha sido um pouco de medo.

"Eu te diria para relaxar, mas não sei se faria diferença." Ouviu o deus soltar uma risada fraca e então o sentiu o polegar dele massageando sua entrada.

"Ok, acho que isso está indo um pouco mais longe do que eu imaginava. Por que a gente não senta e conversa e talvez-" Tentou levantar-se e salvar o que restava da sua dignidade.

"A hora da conversa veio e passou, agora-" Loki o empurrou de volta à mesa. "Agora é a hora das consequências."

Certo, consequências. Isso deveria tê-lo feito ver que já passara da hora de acionar a armadura. Ele só tinha que chamar Jarvis e se afastar do deus por tempo suficiente para a armadura estar completa. A primeira parte era fácil, a segunda era impossível. Mais ainda quando sentiu um dedo o invadindo, e logo um segundo. Ele estava em choque, primeiro pela situação, óbvio, depois porque Loki estava sendo insuportavelmente gentil, tornando as coisas menos dolorosas e mais confusas. Mas só depois de um tempo com três dedos dentro dele se permitiu sentir algum tipo de prazer naquilo. E sem nenhum aviso Loki retirou os dedos e os substitui com o seu membro.

Tony gritou. Porque ele não esperava, porque ele não estava preparado, porque doeu mais do que ele pensara que doeria. O deus parecia ter perdido a paciência de antes e penetrou-o de uma vez, logo começando a mover-se. Ainda doía, muito, mas aos poucos a dor era substituída pela conhecida sensação de calor e prazer e isso sim Tony Stark conhecia bem. Sentiu os dedos longos do deus se prenderem em seu cabelo, puxando-o levemente. Levantou o corpo apoiando os braços na mesa, levou sua cabeça para trás como que atendendo ao pedido de Loki que prontamente passou a sugar e morder sua nuca, seu pescoço, indo até seu maxilar. "Como eu disse, é fácil demais entrar na sua mente e manipulá-la."

"Você n-não disse... isso." Tony tentou responder, mas as palavras saíram tão baixas que ele não sabia se o deus as tinha ouvido. Então sentiu dedos frios passeando pelo seu peito a indo em direção ao reator. Sua mente pareceu acordar naquele momento e a realização do que exatamente estava acontecendo fez seu estômago revirar. Todo o prazer tinha desaparecido só restando o medo e a vergonha por se ter deixado acabar naquela situação. Tentou se virar e sair de perto do deus, mas Loki era muito mais forte que ele e o forçou a ficar na mesma posição empurrando de novo sua cabeça contra a mesa.

"Não, não. Vamos lá, estava indo tão bem."

"Seu filho de uma puta." Não pode reprimir um sorriso, era um plano ridiculamente simples e mesmo assim ele caiu. Usar sexo para manipulá-lo, até uma criança de 10 anos pensaria nisso e desistiria pela obviedade da coisa. Mas ele caiu, ele não tentou parar, ele correspondeu ao beijo, ele gostou de ter os lábios de Loki ao redor do seu membro e até da sensação de tê-lo dentre de si.

Loki continuava se movendo enquanto segurava Tony e quando teve certeza de que o humano não tentaria mais nada acelerou os movimentos. Com uma mão puxou novamente os cabelos dele forçando-o a levantar-se da mesa. Dedos frios voltaram a procurar pelo reator, primeiro circulando a pele sensível e depois pousando sobre o círculo impedindo a saída da luz.

"Ah Stark, eu te dei uma chance. Foi você que nos trouxe até aqui. Aconteça o que acontecer saiba que a culpa é inteiramente sua." Tony não teve tempo de pensar nas palavras do deus. Devagar o reator arc foi retirado do seu peito e agora Loki o segurava na sua frente. A luz azul banhava seu rosto e por alguns segundos tudo o que Tony fez foi olhar o deus virar o objeto na mão. "É mais pesado do que eu imaginava." Loki deixou o reator sobre a mesa e voltou a se mover, levando uma mão até o membro do outro.

"E agora, sente-se mais a vontade para falar?"

Tony sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas as estocadas do deus o traziam de volta. Quando encontrou forças para responder as palavras saíram baixas e quase calmas. "Aquilo me mantém vivo."

"Então é melhor sermos rápidos aqui." Loki riu como se Tony tivesse dito o óbvio. "Como aquilo impediu meu feitiço?"

"E-e... eu não... sei." A respiração começou a ficar difícil, não sabia dizer se por conta do reator ter sido retirado ou do prazer que começava a sentir novamente. Bem no fundo da sua mente sabia que não deveria sentir prazer algum naquela situação, mas era tudo tão irreal, tanto a parte minimamente boa quanto a parte horrivelmente péssima. Melhor deixar pra lá e aproveitar, certo? Certo?

"Aquilo não é seu coração." Constatou baixo. O feitiço deveria funcionar em qualquer um que tivesse um coração e consequentemente uma mente fraca para ser manipulada.

"Ah, que bom que... você retirou-o sem... sem nem saber se era meu coração."

Loki voltou a pressioná-lo contra a mesa e as investidas se tornaram mais rápidas e mais fortes. "Diga-me como aquilo impediu meu feitiço. Diga!" Nem mesmo a rispidez na voz de Loki o trouxe de volta do êxtase em que se encontrava agora. Estava morrendo, podia sentir os estilhaços penetrando o tecido do seu coração tão bem quanto sentia cada músculo do seu corpo se contrair com a inevitável chegada do clímax. Só esperava viver para ter esse último orgasmo, mas que bela forma de morrer. E assim que sentiu que não aguentaria mais Loki parou e se retirou dele. "Filho de uma puta", Tony pensou, mas não disse. Chega de ofender a mãe dele por hoje.

Loki pegou o reator arc novamente e o estudou. Ele não parecia feliz, nem um pouquinho.

"Hei, achei que o trato era você consegue o que quer e ainda me deixa satisfeito. Nada justo." Nem a frustração sexual e nem a eminente morte o fizeram calar a boca.

"Deus das Mentiras." E nem agora Loki sorriu. "E eu ainda não consegui o que eu queria, então-"

"Senhor, o Diretor Nick Fury deseja vê-lo." Tony ainda estava atordoado com tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas conseguiu responder, "Mande-o embora."

"Mas, senhor, -"

"É melhor atender seu diretor." Loki se pronunciou. Parecia um pouco surpreso, com o que é um mistério. E então colocou o reator sobre a mesa novamente e desapareceu.

Tony tomou uns segundos para respirar e colocou o reator arc de volta ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

"Jarvis, mande o Fury embora. E apague os vídeos dessa noite da oficina."

O que tinha acontecido ali não poderia ser descoberto por ninguém e com sorte nem mesmo Tony se lembraria pela manhã. Com sorte.


End file.
